User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki SDC: Episode 13 (Sub), 10 (Dub)
Episode 12 (Sub) | Table of Contents | Episode 14 (Sub) Japanese title: "We’ve Finally Found It!? A Clue Leading to the Princess!" English title: "The Princess and the Rose" DD13 cover.png Welcome back to the sub/dub comparison! After taking a break for episode 12, Glitter Force Doki Doki is returning in full force for this episode! It’ll focus on Arisu/Clara, as well as the mystery girl who appeared at the end of episode 12 of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and episode 9 of Glitter Force Doki Doki. Glitter Force Doki Doki starts right off with a flashback narrated by Maya. She talks about how Clara used to be violent but is now sweet and kind. Maya comes off as a bit rude in this flashback; she describes Clara’s one instance of violence when protecting Maya herself as “a terrible temper” and “anger issues”. Also, Maya has the ability to tell the future now, as she somehow knows about the mystery villain before meeting her and says that her temperament is the opposite of Clara’s. DD13 01 added flashback 1.png|Maya: "Maya here!" DD13 02 added flashback 2.png|Maya: "As you know, Clara used to have a terrible temper when she was little..." DD13 03 added flashback 3.png DD13 04 added flashback 4.png|Maya: "...especially when defending her friends!" DD13 05 added flashback 5.png|Maya: "Talk about anger issues!" DD13 06 added flashback 6.png|Maya: "Nowadays, mostly, she's super-sweet..." DD13 07 added flashback 7.png DD11 46 added villain 2.png|Maya: "...which is the exact opposite of another girl who's about to enter our lives!" DD11 47 added villain 3.png After the flashback, we go to Arisu/Clara’s mansion, where the heiress herself is having a business meeting with several men in fancy suits. The meeting is about various actions that Arisu/Clara’s company is considering. Eventually, the meeting ends and the men depart, leaving Arisu/Clara in the meeting room by herself. Arisu/Clara is tired. Then, Sebastian knocks on the door and puts the smile back on Arisu/Clara’s face with an announcement: Mana/Maya and the others have arrived. Outside of the mansion, the four girls drink tea together and Arisu/Clara holds Ai/Dina. Mana/Maya notices that Makoto/Mackenzie is looking down and asks what’s wrong. Makoto/Mackenzie says that she was thinking about her missing princess. Rikka/Rachel and Mana/Maya remember that they still don’t have any clue whatsoever as to her location. Then, Makoto/Mackenzie turns and looks at a nearby rose bush. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, Maya says that they could use any clue at all, no matter how small. Suddenly, Makoto/Mackenzie gets an idea. She remembers that the princess loves roses. In the sub, the other three echo, “Roses?”; in the dub, they’re confused as to how that’s a clue. We get the opening themes. Then, we return to the table. Rikka/Rachel says that the princess liking roses isn’t going to help them much, and the four contemplate the clue. Then, Sebastian hears that roses have been mentioned and he pulls up a poster that might just be relevant. It’s a poster for an upcoming contest. This poster is edited in the dub. DD13 08 japanese poster.png|Rose Lady Contest DD13 09 english poster.png|Queen of the Roses 10th annual contest Name Change: In the sub, the contest is called the Rose Lady Contest. In the dub, it’s called Queen of the Roses. In the sub, Sebastian says that the Rose Lady Contest is for rose-loving ladies. In the dub, Sebastian says that the event is a talent competition that will take place at Knotty Rose Gardens. The winner will receive a rose that was only recently discovered. Name Change: In the sub, the newly discovered rose is called the Royal Yellow rose. In the dub, it’s the Royal Gold rose. Makoto/Mackenzie is surprised. Not only is the Royal Yellow/Gold the princess’s favorite rose, but it also only grew in the Trump Kingdom/Splendorius. To the shock of the other three girls, Arisu/Clara decides to enter the contest. If she wins and gets the rose, it will be a clue to where the princess is. The sub shows the title card. Then, we cut to the location of the contest. Name Change: In the sub, the Rose Lady Contest takes place at the Itsutsuboshi Rose Garden. In the dub, the Queen of the Roses contest takes place at''' Knotty Rose Gardens'. The sign in front of the rose garden is edited. DD13 10 itsutsuboshi sign.png|Itsutsuboshi Rose Garden DD13 11 knotty sign.png|Knotty Rose Gardens Arisu/Clara and the others are admiring the rose garden. In the sub, there’s a bit of silence before they speak; in the dub, it’s noise, noise, noise as usual. Mana says that everybody who loves roses, even the princess, should come here; Maya says that since the roses are so beautiful, the queen has to be here. You know, Maya, Princess Marie Ange probably isn’t spending all of her time here. Just because a place has something she likes doesn’t mean she absolutely has to be there at this very moment. A girl overhears Mana/Maya mentioning the princess and asks if they were talking about her. This girl just so happens to be the mystery villain from previous episodes. In the sub, the girl says that she has indeed graced the garden with her royal beauty; in the dub, she says that she’s the only princess around so Maya had to be talking about her. The girl then sees Ai/Dina and immediately falls in love with her. While she’s fussing over the baby, Rikka/Rachel asks if the girl happens to be the princess that they’re looking for. Rather than answering “no” like a normal person would (the girl looks nothing like the princess presented in the flashbacks), Makoto/Mackenzie ignores Rikka/Rachel. Makoto asks the girl if she likes roses; Mackenzie asks if she’s here for Queen of the Roses. The girl says that she hates roses. In the sub, she says she hates things that are more beautiful than her; in the dub, she says that roses are depressing because their beauty is temporary, unlike hers. With a snap, she instantly kills all the roses on a bush beside her. In the sub, Rikka says that the girl can’t be the princess and Makoto says that she probably isn’t. ''Probably?? You know what the princess looks like, Makoto! She’s much older than the girl here and she’s got pink hair, not yellow. The dub has a far more logical exchange: Rachel sarcastically says that the girl is a treat and Mackenzie says that she isn’t the sweet kind. The girl then notices something cute: Mana/Maya’s transformation Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm. She pretty much demands that Mana/Maya fork it over. When Mana/Maya refuses and apologizes, so the girl says Mana/Maya can trade it: if she gives the Lovies/Charm up, the world won’t cease to exist. The others are naturally freaked out. The girl then leaves and claims that what she said was a joke. In the dub, she makes it clear that it wasn’t by sinisterly saying that they’ll meet “sooner than they might think”. As she leaves, Rikka wonders what’s up with the girl while Rachel says that she can’t be Mackenzie’s princess. The next scene takes place in the villains’ hideout. While Marmo is filing her nails, Ira is covered in bandages. In the sub, Marmo calls Ira an idiot for going into Beast Mode after seeing what happened to Bel and Ira says that at least he’s trying to defeat Pretty Cure. Marmo points out that Ira failed to defeat them and Ira tells her to shut up. In the dub, Marmo mocks Ira for having lost yet again, Ira whines that it was four against one and that they ganged up on him, Marmo sarcastically says that the Glitter Force are such bullies, and Ira tells her to shut up. By the way, there’s a plot hole here thanks to episode 12 having been removed. Ira got all those bandages due to being defeated by Heart Shoot after turning himself into a Jikochuu. The dub never explains where Ira’s bandages came from. What’s more, we don’t even know why Marmo is lecturing him over losing yet again. The last time Ira lost in the dub was episode 7 (9 for the sub), which was a full three episodes ago. Anyway, Bel tells Marmo that she has no room to talk since King Jikochuu/Mercenare is mad at her, too. Marmo gets up and states her determination to stop fooling around and defeat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force once and for all. We cut back to the rose garden, where the contest is beginning. The first stage of the contest will be formal, ballroom-style dancing. Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel lament that they aren’t very good at that… I guess all four of them are participating instead of just Arisu/Clara? Okay, then. Anyway, a rich girl in a fancy red gown overhears Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel and laughs at them. The girl is accompanies by three servants. In the sub, the rich girl says that she thought that some monkeys had gotten lost in the gardens before realizing that they were friends of Arisu; in the dub, she says much the same thing except that she calls Clara’s friends country bumpkins. One of the servants laughs and says that the girl was too cruel to the girls. Through this servant, we find out the girl’s name. Name Change: In the sub, the rich girl’s name is Reina. In the dub, she’s called Nellie. Reina/Nellie acknowledges that she may have been too mean to Arisu/Clara’s friends. In the sub, she decides to call them chimpanzees instead; in the dub, she says that actual bumpkins don’t deserve to be compared to Clara’s friends. Reina/Nellie and her three servants laugh at her joke. Arisu/Clara closes her eyes and starts to get visibly upset. In the sub, both Mana and Rikka think at the same time that Arisu’s going to blow up at Reina and her servants for making fun of her friends; in the dub, only Maya thinks this. We get a quick flashback to a young Arisu/Clara threatening to beat up the bullies for making fun of Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel. Back in the present, Makoto/Mackenzie wonders why Mana/Maya is upset and Rikka/Rachel explains that Arisu/Clara gets very angry and loses control when her friends are insulted. Rachel also says that if Clara loses control of herself, she’ll never win the contest. Arisu/Clara walks up to Reina/Nellie. Her friends fear the worst, but much to their relief, Arisu/Clara doesn’t act out. Instead, Arisu says that Reina is as good at telling jokes as always, while Clara compliments Nellie’s dress. It’s Reina/Nellie who gets visibly angry when Arisu/Clara responds calmly. Arisu/Clara introduces her friends to Reina/Nellie. Thus, we discover her last name. Name Change: Reina’s full name is Reina Itsutsuboshi. Nellie’s full name is Nellie Knotty. Saban has no subtlety whatsoever, don’t they? Anyway, it’s now clear that Reina/Nellie’s family owns the rose garden. Arisu/Clara says that Reina/Nellie is an old friend of hers. Reina/Nellie says that they aren’t really friends. While Reina says that she’s the most beautiful rose in the Itsutsuboshi family and has always been the rival of the Yotsuba family, Nellie tells the others not to forget that her family owns the garden and that the most beautiful rose in it, Gloriosa nelliensa, is named after her. Arisu/Clara asks if Reina/Nellie will be participating in the contest. Reina/Nellie says that she is and is assured of her own victory. While Reina says that nobody deserves to win the contest more than her, Nellie says that the contest is pointless because she wins it every year. Reina/Nellie then realizes that Arisu/Clara is competing as well. Much to Reina/Nellie’s disdain, Arisu/Clara says that her three friends are also participating. Then, Reina/Nellie notices that one of Arisu/Clara’s friends is Makoto/Mackenzie. She accuses Makoto/Mackenzie of cheating by trying to distract the judges with her celebrity status. In the sub, Reina’s servants say in unison that Makoto is a cheating, cowardly chimp; in the dub, Nellie’s servants say in unison that Mackenzie is a cheater whose songs aren’t all that great. Reina/Nellie is certain that her latest comment will push Arisu/Clara over the edge at last. Instead, Arisu/Clara remains calm. Arisu says that the contest is for finding the best lady and that being an idol or not has nothing to do with it. Clara instead says that the contest is open to everybody, idol or otherwise. Reina/Nellie lays off and walks away, smugly confident that she’ll win no matter what. As she and her servants leave, dialogue is added where one of the servants says, “Heil!” While Reina/Nellie and the servants are out of earshot, the tallest of the servants says that Arisu/Clara may be a difficult opponent to beat. Reina/Nellie isn’t worried, however. She knows that Arisu/Clara has a temper. All Reina/Nellie will have to do is keep insulting Arisu/Clara’s friends until she explodes in front of the judges and gets herself disqualified. Then, victory will be hers. Then, we’re in round 1 of the contest. The four girls have been provided with ball gowns, which they are now wearing. Mana/Maya, Rikka/Rachel, and Makoto/Mackenzie are doing better at ballroom dancing than they thought they would. However, all is not well. One of Reina/Nellie’s servants has tampered with Mana/Maya’s heel. In the sub, Reina doesn’t know about this until her servant tells her; in the dub, Nellie and the servant had it all planned out in advance. Mana/Maya’s heel breaks and she falls on her butt in front of everyone. Reina makes fun of Mana by calling her a clumsy chimp; Nellie makes fun of Maya by saying Maya thought she was ballroom diving instead of dancing. Arisu/Clara starts to get mad at Reina/Nellie, much to the worry of Rikka/Rachel and Makoto/Mackenzie. In the sub, their worry is communicated solely by their facial expressions; in the dub, Rachel mentally begs Clara not to lose it. Reina/Nellie anticipates Arisu/Clara losing her temper. Instead, Mana/Maya realizes that Reina/Nellie is trying to get Arisu/Clara angry, so she distracts her by breaking her other heel. Mana/Maya says that with no heels at all, dancing will be easier. Arisu/Clara is happy to see Mana/Maya not getting upset. With that out of the way, the dance resumes. Round 2 is a painting contest. In the dub, they’re specifically painting roses. Makoto/Mackenzie, Rikka/Rachel, and Mana/Maya are all standing next to each other. Rikka only now realizes that Reina is trying to sabotage Arisu; Rachel already figured it out and congratulates Maya on realizing it and dealing with it. Mana/Maya is worried because she’s certain that Reina/Nellie has more tricks up her sleeve. Arisu/Clara comes over to her friends and announces that she’s finished her painting. Mana/Maya says that she’s almost done, too. Suddenly, one of Reina/Nellie’s servants (the same one who broke Mana/Maya’s shoe) and “accidentally” splatters the girls’ paintings with her own paint, ruining them. This is darkened in the dub. DD13 12 japanese paint.png|Servant: *GRUNTS* DD13 13 english paint.png|Naomi: "Whooooaa!!" Also, right before the servant does this, Japanese characters are briefly shown, even in the dub. When read from right to left (which is odd because Japanese usually doesn’t read like that), it says, “Kyaaaa”. This is exactly the sound that the servant makes when she runs in screaming in the sub. DD13 14 kyaa.png|~~~~aayK The servant (whose name is Naomi in the dub) gives an obviously fake apology. Reina says that there’s not much the girls can do about it, while Nellie tells Naomi not to worry since it was an improvement on the girls’ paintings. The servants and Reina/Nellie laugh, getting Rikka/Rachel angry. Fortunately, Arisu/Clara defuses the situation by saying that she likes the effect that the pain droplets give to the painting. She compares it to modern art (Arisu specifically compares it to Jackson Pollock’s art). The other three are impressed while Reina/Nellie is frustrated. We cut to the announcements of the third round. A sign above the announcer’s head is edited to match the name of the contest in the dub. DD13 15 rose lady contest sign.png|Rose Lady Contest DD13 16 queen of the roses contest sign.png|Queen of the Roses Contest Round 3 is a piano contest. While Mana is surprised that it’s a piano contest, Maya is worried because she isn’t good at playing the piano. Fortunately, Rikka/Rachel is quite good at the piano and is confident about her skills. Rikka/Rachel opens up the top of the piano and is shocked to find a cat sleeping on the piano strings. Rikka doesn’t want to tell anybody because the cat looks cute when it’s sleeping and she doesn’t want to wake the creature up; Rachel thinks that maybe the contest is about whether she can play the piano so gently that the cat doesn’t wake up. Reina/Nellie and the servants laugh at Rikka/Rachel for her hesitation. In the sub, Reina says that it seems cats and chimps don’t get along and her servant says that Rikka probably can’t play. In the dub, Nellie mockingly says that she wants to see Rachel play and her servant says that the cat must have her fingers. Mana/Maya and Makoto/Mackenzie are so angry that they’re ''about to lose their tempers. However, they’re put to a stop when Arisu/Clara stars playing the piano in Rikka/Rachel’s stead. Arisu plays a piano instrumental of the Japanese opening theme; Clara plays an unnamed tune. It’s so gentle that it calms Mana/Maya and Makoto/Mackenzie down. In fact, the cat remains asleep. The judges notice that Arisu/Clara is avoiding the keys whose strings the cat is lying on and instead is playing only the high notes. These judges, by the way, have their signs edited in the dub. In the original, their names are all Japanese, so they’re changed to more American names. I’m not sure if the Japanese names have any significance, but in the dub, the two male judges are named after people who worked on ''Glitter Force Doki Doki. Juan Carlos Qunitero (center) produced music for this show as well as other shows by Saban. And Todd Haberkorn (right) voiced Pop from the original Glitter Force as well as some background characters in Glitter Force Doki Doki. DD13 17 japanese judges.png|Judge Nukuga Judge Kog *the rest is obscured* DD13 18 english judges.png|*obscured* nelle JC Quintero T. Haberko *obscured* Anyway, in the end, it’s not Arisu/Clara who finally blows her top. It’s not Mana/Maya or Makoto/Mackenzie, either. Instead, it’s Reina/Nellie herself. When she throws her tantrum, her face moves quickly very close to the viewer. This is darkened in the dub. DD13 19 reina.png|Reina: "EEEEEEEEEEE!!" DD13 20 nellie.png|Nellie: "Give me a break!!" Oddly enough, this fit doesn’t get her disqualified. I guess that the pressure’s off, then. If Arisu/Clara exploded similarly, she wouldn’t be disqualified either. In fact, once the three rounds are over, the announcer says that there are two finalists, and one of them is Reina/Nellie. The other, much to her anger, is Arisu/Clara. By the way, it’s here in the dub that we find out that Clara’s last name is Yotsuba, just like Arisu. Reina/Nellie and her servants glare at Arisu/Clara and her friends, and vice versa. Reina/Nellie and Arisu/Clara look each other right in the eyes. In the sub, there’s no dialogue; in the dub, the announcer continues his announcement and says, “May the best girl win!” The sub shows the eyecatches. Then, we cut to the start of the final round: tennis. This round takes place at the top of a building. The sign on this building is edited in the dub. DD13 21 japanese court.png|First Tennis Court DD13 22 english court.png|Knotty Courts After the announcer announces the beginning of the final round, Arisu/Clara’s friends cheer her on. Then, the tennis match begins with Reina/Nellie serving. It’s a very fierce and evenly-matched round, with neither Reina/Nellie nor Arisu/Clara missing a beat. In the dub, as Nellie and Clara battle, dialogue is added where the announcer remarks on how the two are equally skilled and wonders who will win. The round goes on and on, but the show cuts all the way to the final round. The two girls have earned an equal amount of points, so there’s going to be a tiebreaker round. Whoever wins the round will win the entire contest. As a transition, the scoreboard is shown. In the sub, the scoreboard is overlaid over several images of Arisu and Reina. In the dub, these images are removed, but the scoreboard remains and is edited. Here is what’s cut: DD13 23 japanese scoreboard 1.png|Reina Arisu DD13 24 japanese scoreboard 2.png DD13 25 japanese scoreboard 3.png DD13 26 japanese scoreboard 4.png And here’s what the scoreboard looks like in the dub: DD13 27 english scoreboard.png|Clara Nellie The final round begins. Arisu/Clara serves successfully and Reina/Nellie hits the ball back. As Reina/Nellie does so, dialogue is added in the dub where Nellie thinks, Now, Naomi! Now! Sure enough, Reina/Nellie’s servant holds up a mirror in such a way that it shines light right into Arisu/Clara’s eyes. Arisu/Clara barely hits the ball back at Reina/Nellie. Mana/Maya and the others notice that the light wasn’t natural, so they go to investigate the source. As they see the servant and run up the bleachers to get to her, dialogue is added where Maya tells her to “Cut it out!” The servant was anticipating the trio’s arrival, though. Reina/Nellie’s other two servants pour buckets of some brown liquid onto the three. Reina/Nellie doesn’t hesitate to make fun of Arisu/Clara’s friends. Reina calls them chimps and says that they’re covered in mud, while Nellie calls them clowns and says that they must make it hard for Clara to focus on their match. Reina/Nellie believes that this will make Arisu/Clara angry at last. However, she shows no visible reaction. Reina/Nellie outright asks Arisu/Clara why she isn’t getting mad. In the sub, Arisu says she isn’t getting mad to protect her friends, Reina says that her friends aren’t being protected at all, Arisu says that she doesn’t get mad anymore for some reason, Reina asks why, and Arisu says that she doesn’t know, but if she changed, it was because of her friends. Mana, Rikka, and Makoto simultaneously say Arisu’s name because they’re touched. Reina asks why she even likes those mud-covered pieces of trash and Arisu says that to her, they’re the sparkliest treasures there are. In the dub, Clara asks Nellie to stop talking so she can focus, Nellie says that Clara isn’t a good friend if she doesn’t care that Nellie made them look ridiculous, Clara says that Nellie isn’t going to make her mad this time, Nellie asks why, and Clara says she should be angry but that she’ll deal with it. Maya, Rachel, and Makoto simultaneously say, “Well, that’s good.” Nellie says that Clara’s friends must not mean very much to her, Clara says they mean everything to her, and Nellie complains that that doesn’t make sense. With Arisu/Clara’s final line, she makes the last volley of the game. Reina/Nellie tries to hit it back, but she can’t reach it and ends up falling on the ground. Thus, Arisu/Clara wins the contest. While Arisu/Clara’s friends cheer, Reina/Nellie berates her servants and demands that they get out of her sight. Then, Reina/Nellie has the gall of accusing Arisu/Clara of cheating because she won with the help of her friends. Reina wishes that Arisu’s friends would disappear, while Nellie wishes that nobody had any friends. This, for some reason, causes a dark splotch to appear in her Psyche/heartbeat. But if those black splotches represent selfishness, shouldn’t Reina/Nellie’s heart be mostly dark already?? Anyway, Reina then has the out-of-character line of admitting out loud that she actually does want friends. Nellie instead says that her wish wouldn’t be good because without friends, nobody would do her dirty work. Then, Marmo appears by Reina/Nellie’s side and tells her that she was right before. Marmo then extracts Reina/Nellie’s Psyche/heart and eats it, turning herself into a rose Jikochuu/Distain. In the dub, when Marmo eats it, she refers to it as a “heart” rather than a “heartbeat”. I guess both names are valid in the sub. Mana/Maya and the others (who have rubbed some of the mud off) join Arisu/Clara to face her. In the sub, Marmo makes a pun about roses (“bara” in Japanese) cause people to drift apart (“barabara” being Japanese for “falling apart”). In the dub, Marmo instead greets the girls and complains that even after she got dressed up, they aren’t happy to see her. By Mana/Maya’s command, the group transforms into Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. In the dub, the transformation dialogue is changed a bit. When the girls’ articles of clothing appear, Rachel is the only one who speaks (saying “Glitter Boots!” and “Glitter Broach!”). Also, when the warriors introduce themselves, their voices echo when they say their names. After transforming, Heart does her usual catchphrase. The team leaps into battle, only to quickly find themselves in a pinch as Marmo is able to capture and restrain Heart, Diamond, and Sword/Spade using her vines. Rosetta/Clover is free, but Marmo sees no threat from her as Rosetta/Clover’s only attacks are defensive. In the sub, there’s silence as Cure Rosetta closes her eyes; in the dub, Marmo continues to speak. Marmo forgot to account for the fact that only Rosetta/Clover’s magical attacks are defensive and that she can still be offensive with her physical attacks. Rosetta/Clover prompty does so, using her martial arts skills to give Marmo a very hard kick. Marmo is confused as to how Rosetta/Clover is so good at martial arts. Rosetta/Clover explains that back before she became a Pretty Cure/Glitter Force warrior, she swore to use her physical prowess to protect her friends. Marmo gets angry and asks who needs friends, anyway. As she does this, she lashes her vines out at Rosetta/Clover, but she dodges them all. Rosetta/Clover tells Marmo that until she met Mana/Maya, she had no friends and really wanted them. Thus, when she finally got friends and they were insulted, she got really angry. Then, Cure Rosetta says that now that she’s a Pretty Cure, her bonds with her friends have grown so strong that it no longer shakes her resolve when her friends are insulted. Glitter Clover instead says that she thought that getting angry when her friends got insulted served to protect them, but instead it made her look like a child, and her friends helped her to realize that. Rosetta/Clover leaps upward, giving Marmo the opportunity to wrap her up, too. Rosetta/Clover doesn’t lose hope, though. Cure Rosetta says that she will do as she promised and use all of her power to protect her friends; Glitter Clover says that she’s not perfect and still does blow her top sometimes and that now is a good time to do so. Much to Marmo’s shock, Rosetta/Clover breaks free of the vine that’s holding her. She then uses Rosetta/Clover Reflection. Marmo wonders what Rosetta/Clover plans to do with a mere shield. Rosetta/Clover answers by using her Love/Glitter Heart Arrow to smack the shield right into Marmo’s face. When the shield appears on screen, it’s tinted green. DD13 28 rosetta reflection 1.png|Cure Rosettta: "Ey!" DD13 29 clover reflection 1.png|Glitter Clover: *after Marmo asks what she'll do* "This!" *grunts* DD13 30 rosetta reflection 2.png|Marmo: "Oof!" *grunts* DD13 31 clover reflection 2.png|Marmo: "Urg!" *grunts* "Gah!" As Marmo gets hit, dialogue is added where Glitter Diamond says, “Nice one!” From the force of the blow, Marmo lets go of Sword/Spade, Heart, and Diamond. Once they’re free, Diamond freezes Marmo’s entire body using Diamond Shower. Then, Sword/Spade uses Sparkle Sword, and we get an odd moment. You know how the dub usually darkens moments that have rapid movement in them? Well, here, we get a strange reversal. For some reason, the sub footage of Sparkle Sword is darker than it’s been before, while the dub footage remains untouched. So basically, the sub darkens Sparkle Sword this time. DD13 32 japanese sparkle sword 1.png|Cure Sword: "Pretty Cure..." DD13 33 english sparkle sword 1.png|Glitter Spade: "Glitter Force..." DD13 34 japanese sparkle sword 2.png|Cure Sword: "...Sparkle Sword!" DD13 35 english sparkle sword 2.png|Glitter Spade: "...Sparkle Sword!" DD13 36 japanese sparkle sword 3.png DD13 37 english sparkle sword 3.png The dub isn’t without editing of its own, though, as it cuts the part of the attack where the daggers come out of Cure Sword’s Love Heart Arrow. DD13 38 cut sparkle sword.png Unfortunately, as usual, Sparkle Sword has no visible effect. It’s easily the weakest attack we’ve had so far. What’s odd is that the show never acts like it’s the useless attack that it is and instead has the characters react as if it’s any other attack. Then, as usual, Heart finishes the Jikochuu/Distain off with Heart Shoot/Shot. In the sub, when Marmo is being turned back to normal, she wordlessly screams; in the dub, she says, “Nooo!! Oh, fertilizer!” After the attack, Marmo falls to the ground while Reina/Nellie’s purified Psyche/heart returns to her. While Reina wonders what happened, Nellie has an odd line where she says, “Oh, no… What did I do this time?” It’s odd because we’ve never seen Nellie do anything she viewed as bad, nor have we seen her face negative consequences as a result. In fact, throughout this whole episode, she’s acted as if she’s never been punished in her entire life. Marmo teleports away in anger, and the warriors (who for some reason are not spotted by Reina/Nellie) look at each other and laugh. Then, we cut back to the Yotsuba mansion. Dialogue is added where Maya says that they’ve finally gotten the Royal Gold rose. Arisu/Clara gives the rose to Makoto/Mackenzie. Although Makoto/Mackenzie can’t find any signs of the princess from it, she’s grateful to Arisu/Clara because they couldn’t have gotten it without her help. Arisu/Clara blushes says that it wasn’t just her who helped out. While Makoto says that she’s never seen Arisu get that serious before, Mackenzie says that it was Clara who defeated both Nellie and Marmo. Makoto/Mackenzie says that Arisu/Clara was great. In the sub, Mana says that Makoto complimented Arisu and Rikka says that Makoto’s never complimented either of them before; in the dub, Maya says that she did pretty well at dancing until she fell and Rachel says she would’ve won if the cat hadn’t been on the piano. In the sub, Lance says that Arisu was awesome, Sharuru echoes Mana by saying it made her heart tighten, Dabi says that Pretty Cure is getting stronger, and Raquel says that he’s glad to hear it. In the dub, Lance says that Clara and her friends were awesome, Kippie says that even the pixies were awesome, Davi agrees even though they didn’t do much, and Rory cheers for himself and his fellow pixies. Then, Ai/Dina gets curious and touches the rose. It suddenly glows brightly. A drop falls off of it. When it hits the ground, it becomes a square-shaped charm with a heart on it, and the rose becomes red. Ai/Dina happily flaps her wings. The dub adds some dialogue here. When the rose turns from gold to red, Lance complains that the rose is defective. Also, when a bird flies away, Rachel pretends to understand Dina’s baby babble and says that Dina’s right about the charm being mysterious. The last scene of the episode takes place in the villains’ hideout. Marmo walks into the same room as Bel and Ira, and all three are covered in bandages. Marmo complains about Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, but Bel just makes fun of her. In the sub, Ira says that he wants to take a break; in the dub, he says that next time he has to fight the Glitter Force, he’ll probably go on vacation. Then, the mystery villain walks in! She says that she can make it so that all three of them can take a vacation, and a permanent one at that. Marmo asks who the girl is, and she says that she’s Regina, the daughter of King Jikochuu/Mercenare. While the other three react in shock, Regina gives an evil smile. Overall: This was another great episode from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/''Glitter Force Doki Doki''! It was very entertaining to see Arisu/Clara clash with Reina/Nellie and her servants. In fact, those goons might just be the most evil side characters to ever exist in Pretty Cure. They were huge, unrepentant jerks. Not only did they pose entertaining challenges to Arisu/Clara and her friends, but it was satisfying to see Arisu/Clara win at the end despite that. Plus, Rosetta/Clover’s fight against Marmo was cool because not only did we get to see her martial arts skills in action, but we also got a clever alternate usage of Rosetta/Clover Reflection. What’s more, we got new plot development; what was that strange charm, anyway? The only problem I had with this episode (other than Clara’s stiff voice acting as usual) was that Arisu/Clara’s tendency to get really angry was an informed attribute. This means that although the show told us she had that characteristic, we’ve never seen it. The only time Arisu/Clara has ever been shown losing her cool was all the way back in elementary school when a group of bullies were acting threateningly towards Mana/Maya and Rikka/Rachel. In fact, throughout the show, Arisu/Clara is anything but angry. Whenever bad or strange things have happened, Arisu/Clara has been exceptionally calm. That’s part of her character. This episode would have been more impacting had we actually seen Arisu/Clara’s supposed tendency to blow her top. Next time: After struggling in academics, Rikka gets her self-confidence back by playing cards! Category:Blog posts